KHR: Kingdom hearts REBORN!
by persona3adict
Summary: 4 people, 4 different lives. the clumsy bullied guy who forgot, the hero who doesn't look like a hero, the mysterious girl and a OTAKU who just wants an adventure! how will they help each other? find out! KHRXKH crossover!full summary inside. it's good!
1. Prologue

My first crossover fanfic. Oh man I am sooo scared and excited! Yeah! I hope this will turn out to be a success! Crown mafia series is based on KHR and KH! The protagonists are Sora, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and my 2 OC'S named Yuki T omoko and Rise Kujimiya! Basically this is **multiple pairings.**I wrote the whole summary here and the prologue. On with it!

~~~**summary ~~~**

_**4 different people, 4 different personalities. A clumsy and bullied teenage boy who feels like he's forgetting something important , a hero that doesn't look and act like one, a mysterious girl with a dark secret and a plain normal OTAKU who loves mysteries and adventures, and is willing to help her friends with almost anything! how will they cope with each other? will they help each other or not? and what is with the heartless and these new beings? **_

~~~prolouge~~~

**The boss who remembers nothing**

TSUNA:

I woke up in a white room. I feel like I haven't moved in a while now. Where am I?

I looked at my surroundings and noticed a machine next to me. it was the thing I always saw on T.V. but I don't know what it's called. Wait, why am I in a hospital? I was never involved in any accident… that's fatal… I think.

I tried to at least sit up and was successful.

I looked around the room and noticed lots of flowers around. Since when did people give him flowers? I mean he's sure that he has no friends. Maybe he stayed in the hospital for so long that his mother gave him too much flowers? But they all look new.

"tsu-kun?" I heard a familiar voice call me. I looked at the door opening and saw my mom. I smiled at her. tears started to fall on her cheeks and before you know it she was hugging me. I hugged her back of course but it felt awkward…

After a few minutes of her hugging there was an awkward silence.

"your friends have been visiting you for the past few days you know." she said sadly. Wait friends?

"mom? What friends? What are you talking about?" I looked at her incredulously. What friends? I never had any friends! As far as I know I was always picked on and bullied, everyone called me 'dame-tsuna' so I was always being avoided.

Her expression was unreadable but it looked like she wanted to cry.

"tsu-kun that's not funny! Do you remember being friends with –"

"mom I told you I don't have any friends!" I practically shouted at her. when I realized what I've done I immediately apologized. But why does she keep on insisting I have friends? I mean I've never brought anyone home.. but why do I have this strange feeling that I'm forgetting something? maybe I really do have friends? But I should remember them!

I'm so confused!

Suddenly a massive headache occurred and I found myself clutching my aching head. My mother panicked and cried desperately for anyone to help.

The last thing I saw was a bunch of people of my age running towards me while calling my name.

~ONE ~~

**The hero and his new journey**

SORA

"can someone please explain why I'm going with Ven,Aqua and Terra in this world again?" I heard Riku groan in annoyance for the umpteenth time. Donald and Goofy sighed and well Ventus and Terra facepalmed. Aqua sighed and explained.

"that's because Sora we're gonna help organization XIII in their investigations. Riku is busy with Kairi in assisting the king was well as Goofy and Donald. We're the only ones available"

We were currently inside the gummy ship and surprisingly we all fit thanks to chip and dales new upgrade!

Anyway back to me. I can't believe that I have to go to another world again and save another world again! I already rescued Ventus, Terra and Aqua, but that's another story. I also discovered that organization XIII didn't disappear but they got transported to another world and they got hearts because kingdom hearts gave them hearts and now they are our allies. And oh yeah Roxas is actually a part of Ventus! And Roxas has his own mind and body and heart and now is a student of some school with the others. Surprising huh?

Now organization XIII is now disguising themselves as normal people but in truth they are monitoring the activities of the heartless there. Apparently the heartless are active at the same time they aren't.

It's quite confusing actually.

But these days the heartless are multiplying dramatically and are becoming stronger by the minute and so they asked for help.

Well since I couldn't refuse the king I accepted.

The world that we're supposed to go to is a place called "earth". Apparently earth is the most puzzling world there is because it's not only 1 world It also has parallel worlds which means it has tons of worlds inside it. we can access the other worlds but only 1 world in earth has heartless.

Oh yeah don't worry at first I was like "Wha~?" and my face was like :O. so don't worry!

Anyway I heard from Ven that we're gonna pretend to be a family and enter a school called "namimori middle" with roxas, axel , namine and demyx. Zexion is pretending to be a high schooler and works part time at a bookstore calls "XIII bookstore" whose owner is obvious.

They are so not creative.

But I lolled when I heard that Aqua and Terra are gonna be a married couple! Well they ARE dating and all so I'm not shocked and they didn't protest that much…

I'm blabbering nonsense aren't I? hahaha I knew it. I mean I'm talking to myself! But if someone has telepathy maybe I'm talking to them!

"hey Sora look at the window!" shouted Riku. I looked and saw a awesome thing. It was circular and was blue and green. It was beautiful. I stared in awe at the world in front of me. Riku chuckled a bit and patted my head. I pouted but continued to stare in awe.

"that there is earth" I looked at him.

"and that's were you're gonna live from now on!" he said lightly. I gaped and screamed.

"WHAT?" he sighed.

"I knew you were gonna react like that. Let me explain. Earth isn't that stable and we need you guys to live there so that when something weird happens you guys can fix it!" he explained. I pouted.

"no one told me this… but I guess it's okay… will you and Kairi visit me sometimes?" he smiled.

"of course sometime in the future we're also gonna live there!" I smiled back.

Earth…. Here I come!

~~SKY ~~

**The girl who hides her emotions**

YUKI

I have to get out of here!

I ran and ran in the dark alley carrying a small knapsack with 4 rings, a few clothes and some money. I was running barefooted, my clothes were a bit tattered.

"don't you dare escape Oasis! I will never let you escape! You are my weapon and you will never escape!" shouted a man wearing a white suite. He was holding a gun and was trying to shoot me.

Unfortunately for him I am a trained assassin so I'm a faster runner that him. jumped from building to building and hid in the sewers. I barely escaped him.

I'm still tired from running so I decided to sleep but I only slept for 2 minutes. Even if this place is disgusting and smelly, I have to endure. I have to endure. I hugged my knapsack tightly yet I didn't cry.

I must never cry because I am not a normal human.

I looked at the small hole in the sewer. The men are probably gone now. I went out and saw a comfy box near the trash. I decided to sleep there . I never expected the thing that happened next which gave me another chance to live.

"girl are you okay?" asked a mysterious voice.

I quickly opened my eyes and hugged my knapsack tightly. I looked at the person. He wasn't part of the men that tried to capture me last night. He has black hair and black eyes. not too charismatic and a little old but I'd say he's nice looking. He looks like a Japanese person.

From the things I learned, looks can be deceiving so I readied myself in case he is part of them. he looked at me with pity. I hate pity.

"don't worry girl I'm not here to hurt you. You actually remind me of my daughter. When I first saw you I really thought you really were my daughter. Now my wife is gone as well I don't have any family yet." He said sadly. I looked at him with a blank expression.

"why are you telling me this?" he smiled happily.

"because I would like to adopt you" he reached his hand forward. I looked at him incredulously , not wanting to be captured I asked him this in a monotone voice.

"you won't hurt me?" I don't feel any killing intent, just pure kindness. He smiled.

"of course." I held his hand hoping I wont regret my decision.

~~~ONE~~~

**The girl who just loves to be weird**

RISE

"I can't wait to make new friends in this place called Namimori! Who knows maybe I can find neat stuff and maybe some rare mangas are sold in their bookstores! I have got to get the new volume of Na-"

"Rise dear you should really stop that" I covered my mouth with my hands. Urgh! I did it again! Me and my weirdness!

"sorry mama but I just can't help but be excited! I mean this is my first time moving and transferring schools you know! it's just so exciting!"

"will you just shut it?" said my annoying big brother, Tamaki nii-san has black hair and black eyes. he has side bangs that is covering almost all of his right eye. He wore black jeans,a white t-shirt and sneakers. Hanging on his neck was his earphones. He looks very charismatic (plus he has his own fan club) compared to me I look normal.

I stuck my tongue at him and pouted .

"no way! I can't it's just too exciting you know! I've never experienced moving unlike you so the pressure is like- YES!" I exclaimed happily while pumping my fist in the air like an idiot, but I don't care. I Heard Tamaki sigh.

"why am I stuck with a weird little sister?" I attempted to punch him, but to no avail since he knows martial arts he easily caught my fist.

"che, whatever!" I said annoyed.

I ignored my brother and stared at the blue sky. Transferring so suddenly to a new school and starting it anew is different to me. oh well! I just hope I'll make great friends!

And let's check the anime and manga of that place! I giggled at myself.

~~~DESTINY ~~~

And that's the end of the prologue! Wow that was long! I hope you guys didn't get bored! Now on to the next one! I hope that you guys will enjoy chapter one which will upload as soon as possible! Anyway please review and give me suggestions and again **PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1

Yes chapter 1 at last! Yes! wow. I'm so fired up with writing this! Please guys I need reviews! So just please review it! I'd be more than happy if you did. Anyway I do not own KHR or KH in any way! If I did….. nevermind you get it.

~~THE SKY~~

TSUNA

It feels so nostalgic walking in the halls of Namimori. It feels like it's been a long time since I've been here but that's impossible right? I mean seriously I just got hospitalized! Maybe it's just my imagination.

And oh yeah it's a miracle that I'm early. Class is about to start any minute now.

While gazing at the sky from the window of the classroom, I felt like I was getting sucked in by the sky. It's just so… lonely to look at like the sky is telling me something that I can't understand. Why does the sky seem so familiar to me? why does it feel like I'm forgetting something important?

For some reason it seems that while I was confined lots of transfer students' enrolled here. Hayato Gokudera and the Shimon. Was I out that long? it feels like something is just not right…

"hey have you guys heard the news" said the girl beside me.

"oh yeah new transfer students right? I wish one of them will be a cute guy!" the girl automatically squealed.

"nah we don't need another guy what we need is a cute girl!" exclaimed a guy.

I didn't continue listening to their conversation. I sighed and closed my eyes. another bunch of transfer students huh?

~~IS ALWAYS~~~

SORA

"wow! This looks like the school in destiny island! But this is a lot more bigger!" I exclaimed while looking at the 'school' I was enrolled in.

This place is called Namimori Middle and it's like a normal school. Roxas and Axel told me a bunch of stories about this place. They also emphasized about this 'prefect of discipline' they said that I shouldn't piss him off and that I should never break any rules of else I will be 'bitten to death'.

But that doesn't sound so scary I mean what's so scary about someone biting you? (one day you will so regret that sora, one day)

"I guess I'll go with Sora and Ven to the faculty office then" said Roxas with a happy tone.

While we were walking, Roxas explained to us all about the schools system and the rules of this place. He also told us that they are a year higher than me which sucks.

When we arrived, I noticed another person, a girl student, standing in front of the door. Maybe she's a transfer student as well?

I walked towards herwith a smile.

"you're transfer students as well?" the girl with black hair looked at me and nodded

"well yeah wait you're a transfer student as well? wow that means this is school is popular!" no duh.

"I hope we're gonna be classmates. What's your name anyway? My name's Rise Kujimiya!" 'rise' said in a happy tone. she has short black hair with side bangs going to the right (**a.n/ if you guys know estelle from tales of vesperia that's her hair. of you don't you can search it! it's just that her side bangs are thin and going to the right :) **. some of her hair is tied into a small side ponytail on the left side of her head. she has black eyes. she's wearing a black v-neck sweater and the school skirt. She looks like she's a sociable and normal person!

"I'm Sora!"

"wow you already made friends! Good job _little bro"_ he said the words little bro in a happy yet weird tone. I glared at him and he just laughed.

"herbivores I've never seen you in this school before"

I looked at the direction of the voice . it came from a guy that was radiating a dark aura while holding tonfas. I immediately stiffened and gulped when I saw the 'discipline' armband. This must be Hibari.

~LOOKING~~

RISE

"why are you crowding in the hall?" I gulped and just stared at the person in front of me. he looks just so… so… COOL! OMG HE MUST BE THE RUMORED DISCIPLINARY HEAD OF NAMIMORI THAT I'VE HEARD ABOUT AROUND TOWN! He looks like he's about to kill us. Which is just so awesome! If this were an anime I'm sure he would be ranked number 1!

Okay now back to reality.

None of us had any courage to answer him since he was emitting a dark evil aura that can suffocate anyone who sees it. I gulped and tried my best to answer back but a guy with long red hair wearing the uniform with a v-neck sweater suddenly appeared behind us.

"Hibari! What a surprise the one who almost bit me to death!" exclaimed the red-head guy. 'hibari' glared at the red head guy and raised his tonfas, doing a ready to fight stance.

"it's you again herbivore . I see you haven't learned you're lesson yet. You still haven't removed you're tattoo and your hair is too long. and I can see that you're still bringing lighters" which was sticking out of his pocket "with that I will punish everyone here to death" WHAT?

I'm too young to die! I still haven't found planet ladder (1) manga which is so hard to find! And I haven't read the new mangas and anime of this season! I looked at the red hair who was just smirking.

"c'mon Hibari I mean we are classmates and all so cut me some slack! Besides" he looked at me, sora and the 2 blond guys "they're transfer students! Well except Roxy here but aren't you suppose to welcome them with open arms and a kind smile" he then spread his arms wide open and hugged the other blond.

Okay let's just call the blonde the red head guy is hugging blonde A. blonde A glared at axel and elbowed him in the stomach. Axel hissed in pain and kneeled, clutching his stomach. Blonde A quickly apologized to Hibari-sama (shut it he's awesome). Hibari-sama scowled and looked at us with this icy stare.

"what are you waiting for herbivores? Go inside before I bite you to death!" we quickly went inside the faculty office without a word.

~~AT YOU~~

YUKI

"…."

I'm sitting inside a very expensive looking car and to my right is the old man that suddenly 'asked' me to be his adopted daughter. He told me some stuff about his past which was certainly **suspicious** in every aspect. Why would a rich-old-man suddenly decide to adopt a worthless looking street girl? I mean he doesn't even know a thing about me!

I occasionally glanced at this person. He doesn't look like a dangerous person, in fact he looks like the opposite. He looks like a saint.

Maybe this is all an illusion, an act so that **they **can lure me**? **Am I really that gullible? I still had my emotionless face which was void of any emotion, even through my eyes my emotions are locked. I can express my emotions through my mind and heart.

"and here I thought **their **assassins were well trained" I gasped. I knew something was wrong with all this! There is no such thing as a good Samaritan in this world anymore. I quickly took out a knife and placed it on his throat, he chuckled, we both stared at each other when the driver suddenly stopped the car in a dark alley. How'd we end up here, hell I don't know.

I snarled at him and quickly jumped from the window of the car while holding my knapsack tightly , I ran and ran but someone grabbed my hand and pinned me on the ground. I screamed a bit because of the impact but nonetheless I still had an emotionless face. I looked at the one who grabbed me to see the driver of the old man.

"you shouldn't run away from us assassin" the old-man said as he walked towards me with a smile. It send shivers to my spine.

"how did you know that I am an assassin? Are you part of **them**?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

"why no my dear, it seems you've made wrong assumptions of me ,tsk tsk, young girls should know how to respect their elders" he said as looked down on me.

"I don't see any old people here, the only ones I'm seeing are filthy people" the 'driver' placed a knife on my chin. it was so close to my skin I can actually feel the blade. I realized that was no longer holding my knife, instead the driver was the one holding it. I 'tsked' and glared at him.

"what do you want with me?" I snarled at him. he merely chuckled.

"don't worry we are not here to hurt you but instead we want to negotiate with you."

"negotiate? What kind the one where in you ask for a persons head?"

"of course not my dear, but can you please not run away? I mean it's kind of troubling to capture you"

"fne but first release me, don't worry if you release me I won't kill you or run away" he nodded, then he snapped his fingers and the driver removed the knife and let me go. I went towards the old man and stared at him.

"tell me about this negotiation of yours then" his smile turned into a smirk.

"I want you to protect a boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada"

~~ALWAYS~~

Chapter 1 is done! Yeah! I hope you enjoyed it! each chapter will be divided into parts for each of the protagonists. So it may be quite confusing. Anyway please review guys and I hope you look forward to the next chaptie!


	3. Chapter 2

Yes chapter 2. I hope you guys will review more! Anyway thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter… disclaimer I do not own KHR or KH.

~~I got nothing~~

YUKI

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the old man nodded with a sad expression.

"yes, we want you to protect him no matter what. I will give you more information on him." I stared at him for a while, the determination in his eyes was so big I couldn't help but scratch my head.

"what's in it for me? if I accept this will you do my requests?" he stared at me suspiciously.

"what are your requests?"

"nothing big… I just want you to hide any information regarding me, like pretend that I died and don't exist anymore." He sighed.

"is that all?" I 'hmphed' and crossed my arms.

"I also want to go to school, and my own quarters or what you usually call a 'home', I want to go to school and –"

"basically you want to pretend to a normal girl" I nodded.

"that's easy but with your attitude it's impossible for you to be normal since you're an assassin and you're basically emotionless."

"I don't care. Just do it" he raised his right hand and smirked. Old man can smirk.

"with that I consider that as a yes then?" he asked in a happy-fake tone. I remained silent.

"well then, I will provide your necessities while in this mission, I'll send you to japan after we clean you up. I assume you know how to speak Japanese, yes?" I simple nodded.

Who is this Tsunayoshi Sawada? Why does he need protection? Why am I the one who has to protect him? a number of questions popped out of my mind but I decided to dismiss it, since I have this gut feeling that it will all be answered in due time.

Whatever happens to me in this suspicious mission, I will not regret it, since this is also for my survival and my one way escape train from **them.**

~~still got nothing'~~

TSUNA

"-and this is how you solve for x. any questions?" said the teacher.

I didn't listen to the lecture that much since I was too busy looking at the sky. I keep having this weird feeling that someone, or something, is watching me. the thought of it made me shiver, I mean what would they want with me anyway? I'm just a no good, useless, clumsy and lame person.

I looked at the 2 new transfer students. Sora was sleeping with some drool leaking from his mouth plus he's snoring but not too loud, and for some reason the teacher didn't notice it that much, maybe because of the eye things he drew on his eyes? (**A.N/ YEAH TORADORA !**) Rise was listening to the teacher intently and taking down notes. They look like normal people that have potential to be popular.

"Mister Sawada are you listening!" I broke out of my trance and looked at the teacher dumbly.

"HIEEE, sorry but I wasn't listening sensei" I said while scratching my head. The teacher sighed and laughed.

"I'm not so shocked since you are a no good person." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. I flinched and bowed my head, not wanting everyone to see my embarrassing red face. As the teacher and some of my classmates laugh at me, someone suddenly banged the table hard enough to silence everyone. when I looked at the person, It was Gokudera-san!

"This is annoying I'm leaving" with that said he stood up and left the classroom with a scowl on his face.

Was he really that annoyed with the laughs? Come to think of it his eyes were looking at me with a weird expression….almost like…. He was worried. I shook my head and lowered it, there is no way that someone as popular as him would even care about me.

_TIME SKIP: BREAK TIME_

"hey, you're Tsuna-kun right?" I looked at the direction of the voice and the first things I saw was a smiling Rise and Sora. Rise was standing in front of me while Sora was sitting on the chair next to me.

"yeah…why?" I asked with a confused tone. Why would they talk to me?

"well my name is Rise Kujimiya!" Rise said with a cheerful tone.

"And I'm Sora Hikari" said Sora with the same cheerful tone, only more cheerful.

"hey hey Tsuna why did the teacher embarrass you in front of the class? Does he have a deep hatred for you or something?" asked Sora with curiosity, oh so that's why they're talking to me.

"well.." I looked down on my hands " I fail at every test and suck at everything so…" Rise grabbed my hands with shimmer in her eyes.

"No way! Even the most useless person has a talent! Everyone can do something useful even if it's the smallest unnoticeable thing you know!" she said with compassion, I just sweatdropped. Wow she's so weird yet I cant help but smile at what she said.

"anyway wanna hang out! I mean me and Rise are still new and we want to get to know you since you give off this feel that you're lonely" said sora with a smile.

I nodded and smiled to them.

Maybe they aren't bad people?

~~You've guessed it! I still have nothing~~~

RISE

I can't help but notice the striking resemblance of Sora Hikari from Sora in kingdom hearts. I mean I know that it's a game and all but…. A fangirl can't help it right? I mean the spiky hair, the blue eyes, the accent, the attitude and the freaking name! how can you not have suspicions?

We were eating our lunch in the school roof; only Sora, Tsuna and I were eating here. It's a big surprise really since the view was pretty up here, I thought that this place attracted lots of students.

Anway matters aside, I'm having a good time hanging out with them, Sora the airhead who's so cheerful and Tsuna who's just plain shy but once you get to know him he's a good guy. HAH! This feels like an anime, but I wonder who the protagonist will be…

"Hey Rise you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Tsuna's worried voice (yes we are in the first name basis, calling my name so politely just plain creeps me out).

"yeah! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"I asked in a happy tone. They both sweadropped and continued eating.

Tsuna was eating a bento and Sora was eating a grilled cheese sandwich while I was stuck with melon bread, YUMMY melon bread. Stupid brother telling me I'm fat.

"hey guys have you guys asked this question before?" they looked at me quizzically.

"what question?" asked Tsuna.

"are there any other worlds out there? You know like maybe our world isn't the only world in the universe…. Maybe there are a lot more worlds out there" Sora tensed a bit.

"What made you think that?" I smiled at him.

"who knows… the mind and heart of a human is complicated!" I said with a giggle. He looked at me with wide eyes, something is up with Sora, and maybe he is the protagonist of Kingdom hearts! I must investigate!

"I've never thought of things like that before but… have you had this strange feeling like you're forgetting something important?" we looked at tsuna who was looking at the sky.

"nope" I answered.

"well maybe?" said Sora.

"*sigh* thought so…. maybe this feeling is just my imagination but…." He said with a sad tone.

"maybe you did forget something! I'll help you find it then!" I said, pumping my fist in the air.

"yeah me too!" said Sora as he stood up with determination. Tsuna looked at us incredulously.

"b-but w-we just met right? I mean we don't know each other that much, is it really o-okay?" he asked with concern. I went to him and patted his shoulder.

"of course since you are my friend! Even if we just met I'm really nice you know!" Sora nodded as I said this. Tsuna smiled at us genuinely, I blushed. He's so cute!

"thanks guys!" we all laughed and looked at the sky.

I have this great feeling that I'm going to have an adventure here…

~~I'm tired of saying I got nothing so I'll say hi instead!~~

SORA

Why did Rise suddenly say those words?

"_**are there any other worlds out there? You know like maybe our world isn't the only world in the universe…. Maybe there are a lot more worlds out there"**_

Maybe just maybe Rise knows about the heartless gathering here in this world, maybe we can make her help us.

I looked at my notebook in deep thought. Sure, I just arrived here but I really can't see why they would say that this world is in danger, I mean it's so peaceful! I haven't seen any heartless attack any civilian like in hollow bastion, or even heartless roaming this place.

When I heard the bell ring, we bowed to the teacher and said our goodbyes. I packed up my stuff and waved at my friends (of course Rise and Tsuna) and dashed towards the school gate.

I looked at my surroundings hoping to catch a glimpse of Ven, Roxas, Demyx and Axel.

"hey Sora, you look like you're a lost puppy!" I heard a familiar voice from behind when someone suddenly tugged my back. What I saw a familiar Red headed guy smirking.'

"Axel! Don't tease me!" I pouted at him while his smirk grew bigger, almost like a Cheshire grin.

"Ax stop that it's creepy" said Roxas with an annoyed tone.

"aww is Roxy jelly?" Roxas punched Axel's stomach and smiled at me, while Axel was clutching his stomach in total agony. I feel bad for the guy….

"don't worry he's always like that" he said waving his hand back and forth. I sweatdropped, I guess I should get used to this.

"so Sora how's your first day here in Namimori?" asked Demyx with a curious tone.

"it was fine, I made some awesome friends!" I grinned and made a peace sign.

"how was Ven's first day here?" Roxas smiled and pointed and the blushing Ven.

"why don't you ask the love-bugged Ven?" teased Roxas.

"I'm not love bugged! I just found someone that's cute is all…" he said while looking away from us. I smirked at this opportunity to tease him.

"hey who is it? come on tell me I mean aren't we supposed to be brothers?" he looked at me the looked away.

"fine her name's –"

"oh man look at the time we have to go at the bookstore now!" then suddenly Axel, Roxas and Demyx were running like crazy. Ven and I shrugged and decided to follow them.

_at the XIII bookstore_

"Hey Marly did they start already?" asked Demyx while panting hard. Marly smiled and shook his head. The three of them sighed.

"thank goodness… anyway Sora , Ven come on let's go to the 'basement'" said Roxas with a smile, while dragging me and Ven towards a door.

"this is the pride of organization XIII your new headquarters!" exclaimed Axel.

He opened the door and we went downstairs, nervousness was overwhelming me.

I wonder what I looks like, our new base..

~hi guys and this is the end~~

Chapter 2 is now done! Yehey! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and thanks for the reviews! Now on to chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

Wow. Okay. Yup. It's a miracle. I actually updated! Hehehe I have tons of reasons as to why I haven't updated in a really long time, but I won't tell since well I think not all of you care besides I don't really want to talk about it. Anyway disclaimer: I do not own KHR or KH in anyway except for my OC'S. enjoy..

* * *

><p>~~new home~~<p>

SORA

I stared in awe at my surroundings. Our base is…..AWESOME!

it's like a replica of a white room from that castle which I forgot about… wait… I think it's castle bacon? Lincoln? Oh yeah Oblivion! Castle oblivion.

It's like a replica In a way but it's way more awesome since holograms were around us. In the middle was a big hologram of earth floating above a hologram of namimori. On the sides were red sofas. Why red sofas? I don't really know since it's my first time seeing the base.

Oh yeah around the holograms in the middle were computers, but they were no ordinary computers, oh no. the screens were holograms and the keyboard is also a hologram. I think it's those holographic sensor types, you know holograms that have this sensor that senses a person then it can be used like a real thing like a computer or an I-touch. I think there's like 8 computers around it.

"so what do you think of our base Sora?" I looked at Axel with a grin.

"it is AWESOME! It's so high tech!" I said in a happy voice. He grinned and did a thumbs up.

"yeah I have to say it is unique" said Roxas in a serious sighed as well as Demyx.

"jeez Roxy you don't have to be that serious all the time!" Demyx said with a happy tone.

Ventus nodded and smiled then proceeded to walk towards the sofas. He sat there and gazed at the whole place. We all followed him and sat in the sofas as well. It's super comfy.

"Ven, everyone!" I looked at the direction of the voice. It was from a waving Aqua, behind her was a smiling Terra.

"So everyone's here correct?" we heard Marluxia ask from behind Terra. His expression was serious. We all nodded and he smiled.

"well then shall we start the mission?"

"mission?" i asked with curiosity. Marluxia nodded and went near the big hologram of namimori. He took out a remote from his pocket (why would he keep a remote in his pocket anyway?) and pressed a button. Suddenly a part of the map started blinking red lights.

"the red mark shows the place being attacked by the heartless for today. Please go to that place and destroy them so that the people who live here won't know anything about the heartless." He said in a serious tone.

"be careful. **DON'T LET ANYONE SEE YOU**. it is vital that we hide our identities so for that" he snapped his fingers and the organization XIII cloaks appeared before us. You know the black... oh you know what I'm talking about.

I unzipped the zipper and wore it. It's quite comfortable actually.

"now be cautious and once you are done you have to return here immediately understood?"

We all looked at each other and nodded. I summoned my keyblade and ran towards the door.

This is the beginning of our job.

* * *

><p>~~New Questions~~<p>

TSUNA

For the past weeks, I've been having weird feelings inside of me. It's like I've forgotten about something important in my life. Ever since that day I woke up in the hospital, I've been getting strange visions that are very blurry. I know that it sounds insane but I'm sure that I'm not insane.

Plus being alone in the back of the school is not helping me at all.

Why I'm alone you ask? Well you see…

Some delinquents cornered me and beat me up here in the back so that Hibari won't see them since they're done expecting this place at this time.

"Hey look it's dame Tsuna!" oh no.

"hehehe let's go and beat him up just seeing him makes me annoyed"

I gulped and ran away from them. Seriously I don't even know what I did to make them hate me to the core.

I stopped and tried to catch my breath. I don't know where I am I just know that I'm still within school grounds.

I sat and then sighed.

Rise must be worried about me and is frantically searching for me right now. Sora's at his work right now so I don't really mind. I'm actually glad to have such great friends.

"_Tsuna-kun"_

who was that? Wait is that a voice… from my mind? And it sounded like… Kyoko-chan!

"_tsuna-san"_

"_Jyuudaime"_

"_tsuna-kun"_

"_tsunayoshi-kun"_

"_boss"_

"_dame tsuna"_

these voices… seem so familiar yet… why do I feel like I've forgotten something? Why am I hearing these voices? Who are they? Tons of voices suddenly popped in my brain. I clutched my head in pain. It hurts… please…. Someone…

"Tsun- Sawada-san! Are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I looked up and gaped like a fish.

Right in front of me is the school's idols. The baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi and the mysterious transfer student Gokudera Hayato.

"are you okay?" I nodded my head and stood up.

"yes… I'm okay… um… thanks for asking me that… besides.." I looked away from them with a sad smile.

"why are you guys talking to a dame person like me?"

"Tsu-Sawada-san…" I heard Yamamoto's voice. It had this sad tone… why?

* * *

><p>~~New Answers~~<p>

RISE

"Tsuna are you sure you're okay? As in okay? You know okay?" I asked Tsuna with a frantic voice on the phone.

"yeah I'm okay thanks for being concerned." he answered with a worried tone.

"*sighs*seriously i should be the one who uses that tone on you not the other way around..."

"o-okay I'm sorry"

"seriously Tsuna stop it. I'm your friend so it's really okay."

"okay..."

"Tsuna"

"fine Rise thanks. anyway it's almost dinner I have to help with the table"

"oh okay Tsuna. Good night"

"Good night" click.

I sighed yet again and buried my head on the pillow. I'm inside my room right now. My room is just super normal and plain except for the study table and the wall behind it. it's full of posters of manga and anime. I looked at the side to see my stick. really it's a spear like stick, except that it's just a stick.

It reminds me of my childhood friend who died...

enough said, I don't want to be depressed.

I stood up and walked towards my study table. I grabbed my journal of investigation concerning my theory about Sora Hikari.

Sora means sky and Hikari means Light. Light sky. i don't really know why i thought about the name or even cared about it but there's just something with it. anyway Sora is super happy go lucky, friendly, charismatic, child-like, popular and an air-head. My gosh I can't believe he's just a normal person! He is not a normal person he is Sora of kingdom hearts.

I must report this to a normal person. I must call someone randomly to talk about this!

"hello?" it's my brother Tamaki.

"I am here to report about my observations concerning Sora over." i said in a monotone voice.

"...you're bored aren't you?" he asked in a bored tone.

"no of course not over."

"...jeez Rise don't call random people to join your idiotic plans."

"you're very mean nii-san. I just want to talk about my observations. over."

"look I don't really care now don't call me my room is beside yours" with that he hung up. I sighed.

I don't really care about it that much as long as I can make my observations. I've been following him for a couple of days and I found out something shocking. There are also organization XIII look alikes! kyaa~~ Roxas is cute.~~ anyway the thing is that I have to expose the truth no matter what.

I will follow them for as long as possible in order to get clues.

* * *

><p>~~New Life~~<p>

YUKI

I'm now eating 'instant noodles' in my new kitchen inside my new house. Who knew stuff like this existed? I mean you just pour hot water and wait for 3 minutes then poof.

My new 'home' is quite small yet comfortable in a way.

_flashback:_

_"so this will be your new home" said this guy with the suite and shades. He's tall but i don't want to describe more about him it's too tiring. _

_I nodded and stared at it dully. _

_it's an apartment. This place is owned by the old man and he said that he will pay for everything. My food, my school, my house, my allowance, everything. i looked at him coolly and glared. _

_"when are you guys gonna give me a sword? How am I gonna protect him without any weapon?" I asked him with a vicious voice. He glared back and 't'ched' at me. _

_"we're gonna deliver it to you with your personal maid. Your personal maid is also an assassin but she's older and a lot nicer" i sighed. _

_"I don't need a maid or better yet a 'guard'." _

_"we need to monitor you as well to see if you are really protecting him"_

_"then why don't you make the 'guard' protect him?" _

_"because it's better if a killing machine will add to his protection. We know that you will restrain since that's what the boss said." he said with a angry tone. _

_"..." i just stayed silent and started walking towards the apartment._

_END_

KNOCK KNOCK

okay maybe that person is my personal guard. I walked towards the door and opened it.

A girl wearing a maid uniform is standing right in front of me. Her hair is blue and long and her eyes are also blue. She was smiling at me. She's carrying a heavy looking back pack and holding what appears to be something long wrapped with a cloth.

I think that's my sword.

"hello nice to meet you master Yuki. my name is Elsie and I will be your personal maid. Nice to meet you. by the way" she handed the 'sword' over to me and smiled. "you can now start your mission, tomorrow you will start going to namimori middle right?"

i simply nodded and grabbed the sword then closed the door.

"Mistress! why did you close the door on me?"

so noisy, just open it for crying out loud. I hate noisy people. I removed the cloth and unsheathed the sword. It's a magnificent sword with a sharp blade. The cover is that of a bamboo sword yet on the inside is a magnificent sword.

Namimori middle huh? guess my mission starts here.

* * *

><p>K! it's done! yes! hahaha sorry if it was really long. I just had to considering the fact that I haven't updated in a very long time. Please review and I hope you look forward to the next chapter! :)<p> 


	5. author's note please read

Okay I know the last chapter was whack and insane because of the grammar. I'll do my best to correct my grammar and I'll always use the right tenses from now on. Anyway I know this may be sudden but starting this chapter I'm not gonna divide the point of views in one chapter. Instead in each chapter only the ones that are important in the story of every chapter are gonna narrate.

I'm also here to explain about the arcs. Since I don't know if I'm gonna reach my goal I wasn't really sure but know I'm definitely sure that I'm gonna reach my goal, even more. In each arc one of the 4 main characters will be the main protagonist, but only for that arc. Don't be confused guys, this only means that each character will have their chance to narrate their story. I'm going to make it less confusing.

There will be 5 arcs. That is all I have to say about this.

I hope this sudden change of style won't confuse you guys but instead it will be easier to understand. I know that the first chapters were a bit confusing since 4 characters narrated it at the same time and all and I understand. I just hope that you guys will keep reading my story and maybe someday new readers will also enjoy this.

Thanks for reading this and I promise I'll improve for the better and not for the worst.


	6. Chapter 4

Okay. So it starts now huh? I hope you enjoy this... i worked really hard on this thing. For the next chapters all of it will concentrate more on Sora since this arc is more on his side. I have a plan don't worry. Anyway Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and KH in any way. I own my OC's though. Enjoy~~

* * *

><p>SORA<p>

I am in a daze.

I know I'm in a daze since i kept on thinking about last night's mission, which was lame.

Nothing happened. NOTHING. It was so boring I can't even believe I became excited about it!

_~~flashback~~_

_I'm bored, tired and sleepy. _

_Why? Because I thought that something would've happened by now! _

_We just stayed behind the bushes for who knows how long in this boring park . The scanner said something happened here but when we got here we recieved total peace._

"_Hey Ven" I whispered in a low tone._

"_What?" _

"_let's do something, I'm getting bored." _

"_same here, I mean seriously nothing's happening. Well if you count the awkward silence in this place suspicious then something is happening" he said in a bored tone._

"_let's play rock paper scissors then!" I suggested._

"_why?"_

"_I don't really know... but let's just play it!" he nodded _

"_rock paper scissors!" we both shouted at the same time. We both had rock_

"_rock paper scissors!" both of us had scissors_

"_rock paper scissors" both of us had paper. _

_After 5 more tries, both of us were always the same. This is getting annoying! He copied me!_

"_STOP COPYING ME!" we both shouted at each other at the same time._

"_SERIOUSLY STOP IT!" _

"_VEN/SORA!"_

"_-f course since I just arrived" we both heard someone talking in a faint voice. We looked at the direction if the voice from under the bushes. It was from a girl who wore a green uniform, must be from the other school called "kokuyo" or something. _

_Her hair is black and long, she appeared to be talking to someone from a cellphone. _

"_I-I understand but... y-yes... O-okay I-I'll do my best" _

_We listened to her conversation for a long time. I MEAN A LONG TIME. _

"_Ven this is getting us nowhere, I think we should stop this" He nodded and sighed._

"_I agree, let's go back."_

_~`~end~~_

"Hey Sora you still ok?" Ven said as he waved his hands in front of me. I snapped back to reality. We're walking towards our classrooms right now. The others went ahead since we woke up late so it's just the two of us.

"Yeah I guess... " he nodded. I stopped and said goodye to Ven when I arrived in front of the classroom door.

I opened it and was greeted by Tsuna.

"good morning Sora" He said in a cheery voice. I smiled at him, it's great that he opened up to us. He's a fun guy to be with!

"Good morning Tsuna, by the way where's Rise?"

"SOORRAA! TSSUUUNAAA!" she squealed from behind us. We both backed up as she was gonna hug us from behind.

"Ehhh? Why did you guys avoid me!" she said in a fake sad tone.

"because you're gonna choke us?" Tsuna said in a serious tone.

"because you're gonna kill us" I said in a sarcastic tone.

She pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"meanies!"

"Okay now everyone settle down now. Class is about to start"

TSUNA

* * *

><p>As I sat on my chair, I looked at the teacher with boredom.<p>

I'm still bothered about yesterday. Why did Yamamoto-san have a sad tone?

I tried not to be bothered by it and forget about it but I just can't. Why?

"Now before we start I would like to introduce our new student" new student again? Why is it always in this class!

"come on now, please come in"

"yes"

The door suddenly opened revealing a pretty girl. She looked like a doll! She was wearing the normal namimori uniform (she's wearing the black vest). Her velvet red hair was tied into a ponytail while some of her long bangs were clipped to the side by a green clip making her big forehead exposed. She has pale skin and a pretty face. Her violet eyes were unique and mesmerising but something seems off about her eyes, something different.

It's like she doesn't have any emotions at all.

The weird thing on her hand is her bag and a... umbrella? It looks like a normal pink umbrella. Why would she carry an umbrella in a classroom?

"I'm Yuki Tomoko nice to meet you all" She said in a very monotone voice.

At that instant half of the male population of the class blushed. Half okay? Half... not all...

"okay Yuki-chan please seat behind Tsunayoshi" Great. "Tsunayoshi please raise your hand"

I raised my hand as she started to walk towards me.

When she was passed me i noticed that she was looking at me, or maybe glaring. Have I done something to her in the past?

And for the rest of the day i felt like someone was watching me from behind. It sent shivers to my spine. This is freaking me out.


	7. Chapter 5

Ok, another chapter. Okay since someone I know (oh you know who you are) wants me to add a title, I'll do it but note: I SUCK AT MAKING TITLES. Well I can make and all but you know... please bear with me if you will. Anyway": I do not own KHR in any way or KH.

* * *

><p>Transfer student mayhem!<p>

* * *

><p>SORA<p>

"Hey are you really rich?"

"Is it a nice place?"

"How'd you maintain your porcelain skin?"

"You look so cute Yuki"

The transfer student ignored them and continued to read her book. Tsuna fidgeted as he was squished by the other students that were surrounding her. Tsuna is so unlucky, why? Because he's seated right beside Yuki.

I think her name is Yuki Tomoko or something... yeah I think it is.

I looked at Tsuna who struggled to get out. Poor Tsuna, his soul is being sucked out of his body by now.. I stood up and decided to help him. I pulled him out of the crowd as he breathed loudly. He smiled at me then thanked at me cheerfully. I smiled at him then nodded.

Rise walked towards us with a worried expression.

"Tsuna are you okay now?" asked Rise with concern. Tsuna nodded and smiled.

"Yeah since I'm pretty much used to it already." He said with a hesitant voice. I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Seriously Tsuna you shouldn't get used to this, try preventing it for a change." I said with a concerned tone. Honestly Tsuna has no luck whatsoever on some stuff.

"I'll try..."

"Don't try, do it! I'm worried about you Tsuna!" Rise said as she grabbed Tsuna's hand and gripped it tightly. Tsuna smiled at her and told her not to worry.

Stupid Tsuna how could we NOT be worried I mean seriously you're always being bullied.

"O-Okay Rise.."

"You're weak" We looked behind us and saw Yuki. She looked at us with cold eyes and a blank face. I gulped as she walked towards us.

"You shouldn't be depending on other people that much Tsunayoshi Sawada that's why people look down on you" Tsuna looked down, his eyes covered by his bangs.

I glared at her and walked in front of Tsuna. Tsuna gasped as I smiled at him. Rise followed me and smiled as well.

Yuki just stared at us... and stared.. still with piercing cold eyes.

"Why are you protecting that weakling?" she asked with a cold monotone voice. Rise looked at her with determination in her eyes and said with a serious tone.

"Tsuna is our friend, screw the fact that he's weak and he's a loser or if he's insensitive sometimes like Sora" I gasped and butted in.

"HEY I AM NOT INSENSITIVE!"

"as I was saying, screw that! No matter who or what Tsuna is he's my friend and I would gladly protect him!" I nodded as she finished.

Awkward silence...

Yuki scoffed and went back to her seat.

The people who once surrounded her just stared at the scene with their mouths gaped. Then suddenly...

"YUKI-SAMA! YOU'RE SO COOL!"

A hoard of fan-boys hoarded inside the classroom surrounding Yuki. Their eyes are like hearts... and it's like ... No comment.

"I AM THE PRESIDENT OF THE YUKI-CHAMA FANCLUB AND IT IS AN HONOR FOR US TO SEE YUKI-SAMA'S COOL PERSONALITY" we sweatdropped.

"wait when did you guys make the fanclub when she just arrived here like... just... hours ago?" I asked with a confused face. The Guy with glasses ( I think he's the president) smirked and adjusted his glasses which made it shimmer.

"I, Taro, and the other members made it when she entered the campus!" He said with a proud tone. I sweatdropped more.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP? " we all looked at the direction of the voice. It came from a clearly annoyed and pissed Gokudera Hayato who just crushed his cigarette.

He stood up from his seat and kicked his table. Tsuna and Rise shrieked at the sudden reaction. I just stared sat them with a panicked face.

"I will bomb you guys to death!" he said as he took out dymanites from his... sleeves? He was glaring at Yuki for some reason and Yuki ignored her. He took another cigarette from God Knows where and lit it up.

Rise and Tsuna shivered in fear as they held each other tightly.

"Maa Maa Gokudere stop it" Said Yamamoto who suddenly appeared behind Gokudera from out of nowhere. I glanced at Gokudere who glared at Yamamoto then back at Yuki.

"Stay out of this Baseball freak!"

"Hahahaha Gokudera is so funny" Wow is he really dense?

"Shut up wasabi brain!"

"W-Wait we're making too much noise and we're basically crowding doesn't that mean Hibari-san will have to bite us to death?" Rise asked with a panicked voice.

Another awkward Silence...

Wait if we're crowding and making a ruckus that means...

Oh man we're dead.

The doors opened and revealed a pissed Hibari with his tonfas. His eyes were full of blood lust and he emitted a dark, pissed aura.

"For disturbing the peace and crowding I shall bit all of you to death" He ran towards us with lightning speed (or at least that's what he did) and started attacking everyone with no mercy.

"HHHIIIIEEE!" shrieked Tsuna as he hid underneath the table. Yuki just sat down her chair and continued to read her book as though nothing was happening and Rise... well she just disappeared.

"You will be my next target" I gulped as He glared at me. He dashed towards me and started swinging his Tonfas, which I evaded.

I grabbed a chair and used it to block his attacks. When the chair broke I removed the metal support from it and used it as a substitute for a sword. When he attacked again I used the sword to block his attack, when it was a success I saw an opening and decided to attack him. If you're wondering how I thought of that, it's just my instincts as a keyblader.

Yes my instincts are awesome.

Okay now back to the present.

We fought each other to the point of actually enjoying it. He smirked at me as he dodged my attacks.

"You're strong, Omnivore" He said with a curious tone. I smiled at him and blocked his tonfa.

"Same to you" I told him with a happy tone. We backed away from each other and attacked with all our might when suddenly..

An umbrella opened right in front of us which caused us to stop our attack. I looked at the person who opened it (well, Hibari glared) and gaped.

It was from Yuki who stood up right in front of us as she glared.

"I will kill the both of you"

* * *

><p>RISE<p>

"mou.. where is the faculty office?"

I ran in the halls as I desperately searched for the faculty office... or at least a teacher.

So far I have no luck whatsoever...

"No teachers... no staff... no nothing" I stopped for a while and breathed in. It's okay, I can save them from being bitten to death... or maybe I'm too late but I have to at least tell someone...

"Ara Kujimiya-san what are you doing?" I looked up and saw Sasagawa Kyoko looking at me with shocked eyes. Behind her was Hana. They held juice cans in their hands, they must've bought refreshments when the chaos started to erupt.

Lucky girls.

"U-um Sasagawa-san could you please tell me where the faculty office is located?" I asked with a frantic voice. Sasagawa-san eyes widened pointed to the hall on her right.

"Just go down the hall and the 4th door is the Faculty office" I nodded and ran. I paused and looked back at them and shouted.

"Don't go back to the classroom if you don't want to die" and I ran off.

"She's a strange one huh?" Said Hana with a bored tone. Kyoko giggled and continued walking.

"Well since she doesn't want to us to go back to class, where should we go then? I can't imagine you cutting class" Kyoko smiled at her and said.

"Well first time for everything right?" Hana just shrugged it off and walked.

"But what does she mean by 'if you don't want to die?"

When I arrived in front of the faculty office door I quickly opened it and was greeted by the shocked faces of the teachers.

"A-Ano Excuse me Sensei but there is a problem in our class!"

A teacher stood up and asked me.

"What's the problem?"

"H-Hibari Kyouya is biting all of us to death" I announced and the room became tensed.

"I have to go to class now"

"I have to organize the grades"

"I have to go to the bathroom"

And then all of the sudden I was the only one left in the staff room.

ALONE

Great even the teachers don't want to be bitten to death. Hibari Kyouya is a really fierce beast huh?

* * *

><p>Okay that's it! Don't worry this is only the part 1 of transfer student mayhem. I hope you enjoyed even though it was super corny! Well then please review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 6

Okay this is the continuation of transfer student mayhem! LOL I haven't updated this story for a while so sorry guys I was kind of busy. Please bear with my suckish titles. Thank you. Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or KH.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah the title of Sora's arc ...<p>

Is...

**The heart thief**

* * *

><p>Transfer student mayhem part 2<p>

* * *

><p>SORA<p>

"Hmph, let's see if you can" She said with a monotone voice as she closed her umbrella. She took some steps backwards and went into a ,supposedly, battle stance. She moved her right leg backwards while her left leg stayed in its place. The arm that was holding her umbrella(right) was moved backwards as well while the other just stayed in its place again. She held her umbrella tightly and closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

The thing that went into my mind was...

She looks cool...

I should do that too...!

I did my usual fighting stance and smiled. I think I look cool with this... yeah...

I glanced at Hibari-san and frowned. He raised his tonfas and smirked. You can feel blood lust coming out from his very soul. Wow I feel corny.

When she opened her eyes, she ran towards Hibari as she slashed her umbrella at him. Hibari blocked it with his tonfa and tried to strike her but then she quickly evaded it. She attempted to kick his stomach but to no avail since he saw it and kicked hers first. She coughed a bit and kneeled on the floor as she clutched her stomach. She glared at him and stood up.

"Well... it seems you are quiet strong but.." She suddenly disappeared from her place and appeared behind Hibari as she hit him from behind. Wow did she just teleport? Or is she just fast? I don't know anymore.

"You have no match for me"

I sweatdropped at what she said. Wow this is getting interesting.

Wait why am I just looking at them? I'm part of this you know!

Well... maybe it's not a bad thing since I don't want to die yet and all...

Okay back to their fight..

Hibari looked stunned at fell backwards. Judging by his expression it seems that the impact was strong. He clenched his tonfa tightly and attacked Yuki with his tonfas. She just looked at him blankly and grabbed it with her left hand. Hibari smirked as blood poured down her hand, but her face didn't show any pain.

When he was about to attack the bell suddenly rang.

The door suddenly opened and our math teacher went in.

"Hello class Let's start our lesson b-" When he looked at us he paled.

I can't blame him though since our class is a mess right now. I mean seriously, unconscious people were lying on the ground(yes Tsuna is unconscious), the tables and chairs were scattered everywhere, blood was splattered on the floor, The things were everywhere, Hibari was covered in blood, Yuki has a bloody hand, and I look normal...I think. Basically the class looks like one of those psycho murder movies you see on T.V. or the movies.

"Was I too late?" Rise exclaimed as she went inside. She looks tired... She stood there near the door and inhaled loudly then exhaled loudly.

She looked at the classroom and paled like the teacher. She then shook her head and looked at Hibari.

"E-Excuse me but we're about to start our classes..please leave" She said with a determined look on her face. Hibari lowered his tonfas and glared at Rise who shrieked in surprise.

"Who gave you the right to talk back to me?" He asked with a menaced tone. Rise sweatdropped.

"N-N-N-No one b-but it said in the rule book that when class officially starts the disciplinary committee will only check up on the class if they are actually having a class... but they must never disturb if it is not important or if the teacher is around... I think" She explained with a nervous tone.

" don't look like the type to read"

"And you don't look like the type that listens" She said in a sarcastic tone, she gasped and suddenly covered her mouth. He walked towards her as the teacher walked away from them and went outside. Rise froze and looked at him nervously.

"P-Please just d-don't hurt anyone... you already punished them enough" He glared at her more.

"..." He just stood there in front of her.

"okay." He said with a cool tone. She gasped and looked at him with shock, I coughed not believing the words he just said.

"O-Okay?"

"okay, It's already time for me to rest as well" She smiled at him and thanked him with a cheerful tone.

"But later you must go to my office at dismissal, I may have punished everyone here but I haven't punished you herbivore" He looked at me and Yuki.

"Don't cause ruckus again omnivores." With that he walked away.

Rise and I sighed in relief. Finally that's done.

"W-what happened while I was away?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Where were you anyway?" I asked. Oh my, it rhymes! She walked towards me while she scanned the room.

"When I saw Hibari-san I quickly ran outside to find a teacher. I never expected that this will be the outcome though, luckily I saw Sasagawa-san and her friend and made them go somewhere far away." She explained as she searched for Tsuna.

"Oh I see, but how did you get passed Hibari?"

"I snuck out in a sneaky way duh!" She looked at me with a serious face.

"Now will you explain what happened here?"

~~After the explanation (note: the teacher just stood there the whole time)~~

"I see" She said in a concerned tone. She looked at the teacher with a forced smile.

"Sensei...Is it okay if I suggest that we skip your period in order to bring our classmates to the clinic. Is that okay?" the teacher frantically nodded.

"Y-yes of course! I'll be dismissing this class early you guys can go home now!" He said with a forced calm voice then he ran. We just sweat dropped.

"Well that went better than expected right Sora-Chi?"

"Sora-Chi?" I asked in confusion. She smiled and made a peace sign.

"It's my nickname for you so don't complain okay?" I just nodded not wanting to say anything. This girl is really crazy I tell you, CRAZY. Rise suddenly clasped her hands together and looked at us with serious eyes.

"Enough of this! We should start bringing them to the clinic one by one and by the looks of it we're the only ones alive here! We should all cooperate! Yuki-ki is that okay with you?" Yuki glared at her then nodded. What does Yuki-ki mean?

"Don't make random nicknames idiot" She said in a cold tone. Rise smiled at her then walked towards her.

"Well that's your nickname now, whether you like it or not! Besides..." She stopped.

"I declare that we are friends now! Whether you like it or not!" I sweatdropped.

This girl is crazy indeed. Rise suddenly stared at me and smiled.

"Even Tsu-chan and Sora-chi will be your friends to!" I felt my eyes pop out of my head. Did I hear that correctly? Well I want to be friends with her of course but then... I feel like she's forcing us to be friends with her..

If Tsuna was only conscious he would have screamed by now... and fainted... well anyway..

"Yeah of course." I said with a happy tone. Yuki just stared at us and sighed.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>YUKI<p>

"Welcome back Yuki-sama!" Greeted Elsie with a huge grin on her face, I just stared at her blankly.

"What's for dinner?" I asked her with my usual tone. She smiled sweetly and clapped her hands together.

"Today we will be having Cesear salad with Italian dressing for the appetizer, lasagne topped with parmesan cheese for the side dish, T-bone steak for the main dish and for dessert, a simple chocolate sundae topped with cherries." She explained with a cheerful tone. Does she think we could finish all of that? We are only 2 girls!

"Could you please stop making too much food? We're wasting our food supply" I stated. She gasped and did an over exaggerated fall and she kneeled on the floor, with tears on her eyes.

"Oh my Yuki-sama! I can't believe that you would care about our food! I am honoured to have such a wonderful master!" She exclaimed exaggeratedly.

"But don't worry Yuki-sama The food supply is restocked weekly by the famiglia" She stood up and smiled seriously.

"I know you know that my employers are a mafia famiglia and all.. and I know that you're part of that mafia but could you tell me who my employers are and of all people why me? I know the reason and all since you've already explained it but... Why are you here?" I asked seriously.

"Oh my so they never told you anything? That must mean that you still aren't trusted so I have no right to say anything. As for why I'm here I already told you that I'm here to monitor you. Don't worry I won't be killed easily or else my famiglia would hunt you down." I just 'hmph' at her and walked towards the dining room.

"After dinner I want instant ramen understood?" She nodded.

"How was School Yuki-sama?" I sat down and stared at the food.

"It was awkward. I met some stupid people claiming to be 'friends' and they want me to be their 'friend'"

_Yuki-ki! _

I sighed and stabbed the lettuce of the salad.

"I also met the most stupid girl in the world."

* * *

><p>Yay! Part 2 lol I finally updated after a long time! I am so proud of myself! Please read and review thanks! <em><strong>happy new year everyone! :)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 7

Okay, so this is where the awesomeness, MAJOR AWESOMENESS, will really start. okay Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or KH in any way, ONLY THE OC's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The heart thief begins…..<strong>_

* * *

><p>SORA<p>

"I don't want to go to another mission!" Demyx wailed at a scowling Zexion and a…. smiling terra.

"Too bad for you we're the ones assigned to this! Just be patient Demyx… maybe we'll encounter a heartless this time" Terra said in a cheerful voice. Zexion pulled his arm and dragged him outside.

"But I'm TIIIIIRRRREEEDDD!" he cried out loud but sadly Zexion snapped his fingers and Demyx's mouth was covered with tapes. Zexion opened the door and threw Demyx outside (you can hear a big crash) as he followed him. Zexion glanced at Terra; Terra smiled at him.

"Well then I'll see ya all later!" he walked towards Zexion and nodded; Zexion closed his eyes and a black flame engulfed them then they disappeared.

"Hey Aqua, you're the one in charge of this place with Marly and Zexion right?" I asked in a curious tone; Aqua nodded.

"Yeah but sometimes Marluxia and Zexion tend to join missions when they want to see some things for themselves or when they have something to take care of that's related to the bookstore" She explained with her normal tone. She sat in front of one of those screens; she looked at the screen and typed something, but nothing appeared on the screen. What the heck is she doing?

"You must be confused aren't you?" She asked in a curious tone; I looked at her with surprise and nodded slightly.

"You don't have to be shy you know. I'm not typing; I'm rearranging the barrier that they set up"

"Wait, a barrier?" She nodded

"Yeah, a special barrier that's made from pure magic but sadly it's not as effective as we thought it would be since something is messing with it, that's why someone has to readjust it at times"

"More like everyday" I joked; she smiled and continued to work.

"Sora, why don't you mingle with your friends?" She suggested; I snorted.

"Roxas,Ventus and Axel are busy playing video games, Marly is in a business trip" I said with a sad tone. She nodded and placed her finger to her chin.

"How about your friends at school?" I looked at her with a huge grin; WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?

"Aqua you're a genius" She giggled.

"I just have common sense you know" I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket and started to search for contacts. I smiled when I saw Tsuna's number; I pressed it and waited for his answer.

_RING RINGRING_

"_H-hello Sora; what's the matter?_ "

I grinned when I heard Tsuna's nervous voice; that must mean he's bored. How'd I know, intuition.

"Hey Tsuna! I'm bored so do you want to hang out?" I asked with a cheerful tone.

"_U-um… Why did you suddenly think of that?"_

"No reason actually; I'm just really REALLY bored"

"_w-well if that's the case I'm also bored so sure, I guess" _

"YES! So where do you want to meet?"

"_How about at the plaza; surely you would enjoy that place since there is an arcade there…"_

"Heck yeah; let's meet at…" I glanced at the clock; it's already 9:00 a.m.

"How about at 10, is that okay?"

"_okay see you there" _ He hung up.

Let's see, so Tsuna's in..who else could I invite? I know! How about Rise!

I clicked on her contact number and waited for her to answer it.

_RING _

"_HeyaSora-chi what's yoproblemo?" _She asked with a cheerful tone.

"Yo Rise, wanna hang out with me and Tsuna on the plaza?"

"_Correction dear Sora you should always say Tsuna and I because of grammar."_

"Yeah whatever; so are you in? We'regonna play at the arcade!"

"_DID YOU SAY ARCADE!"_

"yup"

"_I'm in.. but is it okay if I bring someone?"_

"Sure, the more the better!"

"_I gotcha text me the time and specific location okay; tootles!" _with that she hung up.

I sighed in relief and pumped my fist in the air; FINALLY I CAN DO SOMETHING! I said goodbye to Aqua and went to my room so that I could prepare. This is gonna be great!

I opened my closet and browsed my stuff. What am I gonna wear? I found this red jacket with a hood and took it. I also found a long sleeved turtle neck shirt and kind-of loose pants. I grabbed my red snickers and my crown pendant/necklace thing. Okay now let's take a bath!

* * *

><p>Aqua sighed as she continued her job.<p>

"Well this is going to be a pain…. Terra you better make up for this…" She whispered in a low tone.

The screen suddenly started to turn red, much to Aqua's surprise.

"What the-"

**Level 3 alert. Level 3 alert. Switching to auto mode; scanning the Area… **

"LEVEL 3… That means heartless are a lot." she said with a panicked tone.

**Finished scanning...There are 50 heartless in the area. There are shadows, Giga shadows and neo shadows. Proceeding…. Sending emergency messages to all members near the area..**

"This thing has a mind of its own.. I'm not sure if I should be happy or not though…"

She began to type on the keyboard; a serious expression appeared on her face.

_I should fix the barrier before the heartless increase. I'm sure the computer wasn't programmed for this…._

* * *

><p>"Hey Sora-chi, Tsu-chan thanks for allowing Yuki-ki to hang out with us!" Rise said with a happy tone as she clasped her hands together with glee written all over her face. Rise wore a white shirt underneath the gray cardigan. Her skirt was pink and above the knee. She also wore brown ankle boots that has a small heel. A brown sling bag hung on her shoulder.<p>

"Don't call me that" said Yuki with her usual monotone voice. Tsuna and I sweatdropped. She wore a long sleeved white shirt and black shorts with a weird star shaped thing on the side of her belt. A purple scarf covered her neck and clavicle. She also wore black knee boots. She was also holding her umbrella, as usual. I always wonder… why she keeps on bringing that thing I'll never know…

"e-eh Um it's fine actually… I don't really mind.. b-besides I think that Yuki-san is actually nice inside..oh and it's nice to finally talk to you. " Tsuna said with a nervous tone. He wore this khaki jacket that has a big 27 on it and blue jeans. He wore orange sneakers.

"... same here please take care of me Tsunayoshi" Tsuna blushed at the moment she said that. I laughed and gave his back a friendly punch.

I feel like the most fashionable out of all of us.

"HahahaTsuna is blushing!" I said with a cheeky smile.

"e-eh? I am?" He asked with a confused tone. It seems he really is oblivious!

"YOU ARE SO CUUTEE TSU-CHAN! So pure!" Rise exclaimed as she suddenly hugged Tsuna from behind.

"aww~ is our little Tsuna in love?" I teased as I patted his shoulder with a smirk.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-No I'm not! Guys!" he said with a panicked tone.

"…." Yuki just stood there looking at us.

"You guys look like idiots. Release him before the cops think you're raping him, especially you Rise" Yuki said as she walked away.

Rise let go of Tsuna and grabbed our hands and started to drag us towards Yuki.

"Wait up! Hey Rise what the heck are you doing?" I asked. She smirked and let go of our hands.

"I have a feeling that you guys are going to take a long time… so I figured that dragging you would make things easier. … besides…" She turned her head to the opposite direction and walked.

"I'm bored" with that she walked away. We both sweatdropped.

"Well… I think we should follow them" Said Tsuna as he shrugged and walked off. I just stood there and smiled.

"I have the weirdest friends" I was gonna walk when my phone suddenly rang.

_When you walk away~ you don't hear me say~ _pleeeaasse~

I picked up my phone and said 'hello'.

**ALERT! ALERT! Heartless are attacking the area nearby sending the coordinates through the form of a text.**

"Eh? Wait is this the computer? Heartless are attacking?"

**Cutting off phone call… sending the coordinates..**

With that the other line went off then a text message appeared on the screen.

It was a map; The map of Namimori. There was a red blinking dot… on the place where the plaza was located. My eyes went wide when I realized something.

The heartless are attacking the plaza right now! I can't let my friends go near that place…

I ran towards Tsuna and grabbed his shoulder roughly. He gasped and looked at me wide eyed.

"Sora, what's –"

"Tsuna you guys have to get out of here! Let's cancel the hang out!" He looked atme with shock.

"What are you…"

"Just go!" I shouted. He shivered and looked at me with a scared expression. I let go of his shoulders and apologized. I feel guilty for doing this to Tsuna but I must do this so that he won't be in danger.

"But Rise and Yuki are there! I don't want to go without them" He whispered and ran off.

"TSUNA!" I Shouted as I started to chase after him. Damn he's fast.

* * *

><p>YUKI<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuki-kiwait up!" I heard Rise's shout from behind. I stopped and looked at her.<p>

"Where are the others?" I asked with a serious tone, not that she can hear it. She looked around then behind her and shrugged.

"Maybe they're taking a long time walking. I dragged them but that didn't work that much since I don't think their even following us.."

"Why did you drag them?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Cause I was bored." I just stared at her blankly. I think this person doesn't care about others that much…

"Anyway, we're already here at the plaza..why don't we just sit on that bench while waiting for them?" I nodded and we started to walk towards it when suddenly someone screamed on our side.

"GET OFF ME!" screamed the guy as this strange black creature grappled him from behind. Rise gasped and covered his mouth with her hands. She stared at the guy with shock; the creature suddenly placed its 'hand' on the persons chest and a weird bright light appeared on its hand.

"AH- AURGHHH!HELP HELPHELP!"

Then the guy suddenly disappeared out of thin air..and another creature appeared. Wait, did that guy turn into that?

"that's a…" whispered Rise with a shock tone. I looked at her quizzically, she must know something. Rise gasped again then pointed her finger on me.

"Rise what-"

"BEHIND YOU!" My eyes went wide when Rise suddenly jumped at me and dragged me. Her face had this panicked expression, as though she knows what was happening. I stopped running and shook my hand so that she'd let go of me, which she did.

She stopped running as well and stared at me with a scared expression.

"Yuki we have to get out of this place!" She said with a panicked tone. I raised an eyebrow, what's her problem?

"You know something about this…. Don't you?"

"….." she remained silent.

"Answer me!" I said with a cold tone. She gasped and looked down on the floor, thinking something. She nodded her head weakly.

"if I told you… you won't believe me" She answered weakly.

"What I'm seeing now is already unbelievable, what would make you think that I won't believe your explanation?" I told her.

"W-well… they're… these things are called heartless." I nodded.

"So how do you know about them?"

"…." She remained silent.

"Well?"

"I-I just know about them Yuki-ki" I raised an eyebrow. What does she mean by "just know about them"?

"If you don't want to tell me fine as long as you tell me what their weaknesses are that's fine." I told her with a glare. She flinched.

"I-I'm not exactly sure. I guess you just attack them with all you've got?" She said with an uncertain tone in her voice. I huffed and gripped my umbrella.

"That's what I'm good at"

I placed the umbrella in front of me and gripped both ends. I guess there is no choice but to use my **real** weapon. I slowly detached the handle from the body and revealed a sharp small katana. It's blade is from a rare substance which my 'bosses' found.

"That's a sword…" Rise said with a shocked tone. I looked at the monster and pointed the sword towards it.

"it's playtime annoying creature."


	10. Chapter 8

Whipee! Thanks for the reviews guys! I really REALLY appreciate it. For those who are reading this thanks please review if you haven't reviewed I would really love it.

I found some songs that I want to be the character songs for Rise and Yuki. Here are the titles of the vids! I did not make them, they just sound like the voices of my characters :) I wish they were mine anyway. Search it up on youtube if you want to :).

RISE:

Dj max melody (japanese extended edition)

YUKI:

【DECO*27 ft. Kou Shibasaki】 Genomikuronikuru [Romaji + MP3]

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or KH in any way.

* * *

><p><strong>the present<strong>

* * *

><p>SORA<p>

"Tsuna! TSUNA!" I shouted as I followed a panicked Tsuna who ran in the plaza. I ran as fast as I could and finally caught up with him. I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from running. He breathed fast and glared at me.

"Why do you want to stop me from going to the plaza anyway? I mean there's nothing happening here!" After he said that a heartless suddenly appeared from above and almost attacked Tsuna. I grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and dragged him to the ground as I ducked the heartless and summoned my keyblade. I ran towards it and attacked it. It disappeared into thin air.

"O-ow.. Sora what was that thing?" He asked as he stood up and walked towards me with a shocked face. I forgot about the thing Marluxia told us… not to involve innocent civilians… and Tsuna is a civilian.

"Tsuna no matter what happens promise me that you'll follow me the whole time okay?" I told him with a smile. He nodded.

"Could you please explain what those creatures were… and what the heck is that thing?" He asked in a scared tone. I nodded.

"I will after all of this is done" I lied. I think the survivors will be forced to forget everything later on once this is over… even Tsuna's memories but in the end this is for the best.

I looked over at Tsuna who was… hyperventilating. I tried to calm him down by patting his back. He stopped as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Wow he get easily scared.

"Calm down okay?" I said in a calm, try-hard-to-be-soothing voice. He nodded shakily.

"I-I-I… I will"

I smiled and ran towards the fountain in the middle of the plaza.

A swarm of heartless suddenly appeared and Tsuna was behind me, as calm as a panicked person can be.

I swung my keyblade and attacked them. Puh-leeaase these things are like below my level now, but I shouldn't think stuff like that since, as they say, maybe it will backfire.

As I continued to attack the heartless in front of me, A heartless suddenly clung to my back and tried to take pulled my hair.

"OUCH! Why the hair? Not the hair!" I screamed. It really hurts ya know! I tried to hit the thing but then 2 heartless suddenly grabbed my arms.

"Fudge" I whispered in frustration. This is a lame way to be defeated.

"SORA!" I gasped as Tsuna suddenly kicked the heartless behind me and removed the 2 heartless who grabbed my shoulders.

"Tsuna?" I gaped like a frog when I noticed that his eyes became orange… why is that?

It went back to his normal brown eyes and he smiled.

"It was a good thing that I got the courage to remove them, are you okay Sora?" He asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine but why did your eyes turn Orange?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Huh? When did my eyes turn orange?"

"but I was sure your eyes turned orange!"

"You must've imagined things" said Tsuna. Maybe Tsuna is connected to this in some ways. When he kicked the heartless it felt like he had some experience. Why… maybe he can be of help to us.

"Maybe" I lied again. I am definitely going to tell them about Tsuna and investigate.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" I heard a very VERY familiar voice and looked at the direction of the voice and grinned like an idiot. A guy wearing the organization's cloak stood behind us. I know who he is….

"Terra!" I shouted with glee as he removed the hood. It revealed Terra who looked at me then at Tsuna then back at me with curiosity.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh he's Tsuna! Tsuna meet my er… dad er…"

"I'm his guardian, Terra Hikaru. Nice to meet you" Tsuna nodded.

"A-ano you and Sora have the same weapon" He said shyly; I gulped. Terra looked at me with a serious face. I told Tsuna that I was going to have a small talk with Terra. I walked towards Terra and we talked about Tsuna.

"He has some potential Terra. His eyes glowed orange! I think he's connected to it somehow" Terra nodded.

"I can sense something from his heart you know. I'm not sure what it is but I can tell it's powerful. Maybe this is the **dying will** that Zexion told me about, a power only found in this world" He explained with a serious look in his face.

"Well since you told me that… then that means Tsuna is one of us?"

"Maybe, it depends on Marluxia"

"YESSS!" I dramatically yelled. That means one of my friends is also my comrade! Awesome! I made a peace sign and dashed towards a confused Tsuna.

"Sora are you okay?" He asked. I replied with my signature grin.

"No no nothing up, except you're gonna know a big secret!" He just stared at me then shrugged.

"Well it seems that these things are all over the plaza, we should evacuate whoever's there fast before it becomes too dangerous" Terra said as he put on his hood again. We nodded.

"Tsuna just keep up with us and if possible please do… whatever you did a while ago"

"o-okay sure; I hope we'll find them soon"

"of course we will! I mean it IS me after all" I said. He sighed.

"I'm actually worried because it's you"

* * *

><p>RISE<p>

_H-HELP ME!_

A voice kept on repeating the same thing in my mind. Whose voice is this? Who are you?

_Please someone help me…._

Who are you? Why are you in my head?

_Help me before I succumb to darkness…_

Why? Why are you going to succumb to darkness? And I'm going to repeat this question… who the hell are you! Are you the voice of my sub consciousness? But I don't need any helping!

"Rise what are you doing?" I snapped back to reality, and looked at Yuki who was slashing heartless as she ran towards the exit. She was dragging me as he held my hand with a firm grip.

"Hurry up or you're going to die!" She growled in annoyance. I nodded and ran towards the exit.

When I ran towards there I bumped into something and fell. There was nothing there! I ran again and the same thing happened again. There must be an invisible wall here! My eyes sparkled as I touched the said 'wall'. When I bought up my hand something really was there! THERE IS AN INVISIBLE WALL! OMG THIS IS SO AWESOME!

I squealed in delight as I rubbed my hands on the invisible wall. This is so freaking awesome!

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Yuki with a blank look on her face. You know her normal face.

"There's an invisible wall! And it's awesome!" I said with glee. She walked towards the wall and touched it.

"An invisible barricade" She whispered. I looked at her, then at the wall, then back at her.

"Do you think we can break it?" I asked with curiousity. I mean there must be a way to destroy this wall right?

"I doubt it, I think that whoever they are planned all this so that the people turn into those monsters you call heartless"

"I'm not the only one in the world who calls them heartless" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"There must be a way out of this" I muttered as I rubbed my chin like a detective.

Then an idea suddenly appeared on my mind, you know like those light bulb that suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"there must be someone here who is monitoring and controlling the monsters here! If we can find them and defeat them then maybe… just maybe… this will all end!" I told her with excitement.

"You really are a weirdo" she said as she walked away.

"hey don't leave me here! " I shouted at her as I ran towards her.

As we continued to walk (Yuki fought them I just walked) we stopped when we saw a girl with long curly orange hair levitating from the ground with a weird indigo flame-like aura surrounding her. She has pale skin and glowing red eyes; her attire was a black ragged dress. The skirt was up to her knee and it looked like it was ripped. Her arms were covered with ripped pieces of black cloth. There was a cape hanging on her back as well.

She looks gothic… and emo… just saying.

"She must be the one controlling them" I said with confidence.

"those flames…" muttered Yuki.

"flames?"

"That's a mist flame"

* * *

><p>SORA<p>

"Sora these people turn into those things huh? Do you think we'll turn into them?" Tsuna asked with a worried tone. I smiled at him and patted his back; he yelped.

"As long as you stay with us nothing bad is gonna happen to you I promise!" I said ever so gleefully.

"guys I think I just saw the cause of all this" I looked at Terra with a quizzical expression.

"What is it" He pointed at girl who was floating.

"Flames.." whispered Tsuna as he looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"You know the aura that's surrounding her?" I asked, shocked. Terra eyed him suspiciously. Tsuna suddenly clutched his head and screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" I tried to calm him down but he calmed down; tears poured down his cheeks. We were suddenly greeted with a worried Rise as she ran towards Tsuna. She asked about us and about Tsuna, I explained it to her and she nodded. She looked at my keyblade and sparkles were in her eyes.

"OMG I can't believe I'm right! It's all true! Kingdom hearts is real!" She screamed in delight. She knows about kingdom hearts!

"You know about kingdom hearts!" Terra and I said in unison. She sighed.

"Long story short, yes in fact I know about a lot of stuff since-" She was cut off when Yuki suddenly slashed a heartless who was about to attack Rise with a sword.

"Woah Yuki where'd you get that sword?" I asked. She looked at me then showed me the umbrella.

"Woah a sword umbrella! That is so epic!" I exclaimed with excitement. I heard Terra sigh.

"How about we discuss that after this all right?" Terra said with a serious tone. I nodded and looked at Tsuna.

"So Tsuna what's those 'flames' that are surrounding her?" I asked. He looked at me and then at her and then at me.

"I-I don't know what flames are exactly but I do know that flames have something to do with your will. I'm also sure that that's a mist flame."

"Mist flame?" Asked Rise; Tsuna nodded.

"A mist flame specializes in illusions, basically people who have mist flames specializes in illusions" answered Yuki. We all looked at her puzzled.

I was about to ask about how she knew but the vines suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped it around us. I looked at the girl who was floating and she looked at us with a serious face.

"In the name of maleficent I shall kill you."


End file.
